Quiero saber el porqué
by LDGV
Summary: Desde niña vivió rodeada de lujos, no era para menos, su padre era el salvador del mundo. Pero al descubrir la verdad escondida en años de mentiras, ella sólo tiene una pregunta para él: ¿Por qué? [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Quiero saber el porqué**

Ahí está ella sentada frente su tocador maquillándose, sí maquillándose y pensar que hace mucho ella misma se había prometido nunca usar nada de cosméticos.

Nunca antes le habían interesado ya que no eran su uso diario, estaba usando un juego de pintura de labios, delineadores, pinturas y demás maquillajes que Ireza le obsequió para su cumpleaños pasado y que había guardado sin ni siquiera haberlos sacado del estuche ni una sola vez, hasta ahora.

"_Si Ireza me viera, no lo creería_"–se dijo a sí misma mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un poco de base sobre sus mejillas.

Su atuendo del mismo modo era diferente, no portaba su lycra ajustada a sus muslos o cualquier camisa holgada, ni que decir de sus inseparables guantes sin dedos, reemplazó todo eso por un vestido de color azul marino que mostraba sus curvas bien delineadas. Su calzado no escapaba al cambio, en lugar de su acostumbrado par de botas hoy son reemplazados por un par de zapatillas con tacón, que la harían lucir un poco más alta de lo que es.

Y a todo esto… ¿cuál era el motivo de tan repentino cambio?...el culpable era ni más ni menos que cierto joven de cabello negro puntiagudo, con una sonrisa inocentona que siempre adornaba su rostro, después de la derrota de Majin Buu, Gohan y ella habían fortalecido su amistad, hasta que él tuvo el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir.

Su cabello largo, alguna vez sencillamente peinado por un par de colas…ahora corto, lucía ondulado–Qué más me falta, ah sí esto–decía para seguidamente aplicar un poco de brillo, sobre sus pequeños labios.

Ya eran las seis y treinta de la tarde en treinta minutos vendría a recogerla, viéndose reflejada en su espejo de cuerpo completo se revisaba para arreglar cualquier mínima imperfección en su vestir, para entretenerse por un momento encendió el televisor de su habitación, en el cual anunciaban un programa especial dedicado a su padre.

– _Estimados telespectadores, mañana a las ocho de la noche retransmitiremos el famoso Torneo de Cell, para celebrar el séptimo aniversario de la gran victoria de Mr. Satán, quien derrotó a ese monstruo infernal y salvó al mundo entero de la extinción, no lo olvide mañana a las ocho en su televisora favorita ZTV_–mientras la voz del anunciante se escuchaba mostraban imágenes de aquel día decisivo, Videl distinguió de inmediato a las personas que mostraba el televisor.

Reconoció a Picorro, Yamcha, Goku, Ten Shin Han, Vegeta, Krilin, a un joven muy parecido a Trunks, pero a quien observó con más detalle fue al niño de traje morado y capa blanca, de cabello rubio, y con esto apagó el aparato sonriendo al saber la identidad del menor.

– Hoy le preguntaré a Gohan, que me cuente lo que en verdad pasó ese día, quiero saber cómo fue que derrotó a Cell–dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba un bolso de cuero teñido muy fino, que su padre le regaló, hace ya algún tiempo.

– Si papá no hubiera mentido al mundo tal vez no tendría esto–dice viendo el bolso ya entre sus manos–ni tampoco viviríamos en esta mansión, mucho menos tendríamos tanto dinero ni propiedades o esta fama que ostentamos.

– Cómo sería nuestra vida sin nada de estos lujos, seguro viviríamos en una casa de clase media, sin sirvientes, sin autos de marca en el garaje, al salir a la calle la gente no diría…miren es Mr. Satán, probablemente yo sería alguien común y corriente sin pena ni gloria. Esta cuidad no hubiera cambiado su nombre, seguiría siendo el mismo de antes.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando los siete años anteriores a conocer la verdad, en el fondo le dolía saber que la mayoría de su vida estaba basada en una mentira, Ciudad Satán debería llamarse Ciudad Fraude o quizás Ciudad Gohan, ya que él fue quien hizo la faena.

Quién hubiera pensado que ella algún día conocería al verdadero héroe, y que también se enamoraría de él aunque claro...aún no se lo diría, no ha llegado el momento para hacerlo.

– ¿Pero por qué papá mintió así?–se pregunta mirando su reloj vio que faltaban veinte minutos para que Gohan llegara, todavía hay tiempo suficiente para conocer la respuesta a esa incógnita, y sólo hay un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que puede responderle.

Tomando su bolso, salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol, caminó por los casi interminables pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho privado de su padre, dando una gran bocanada de aire…golpeó la puerta.

– Adelante–escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

– Papá soy yo, vengo a despedirme–dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

– Pasa Videl, no te quedes ahí.

Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, prosiguió hasta el escritorio donde su padre se encontraba revisando algunos papeles, regados por todo el mueble.

Mr. Satán levantó la mirada del documento, que tenía entre sus manos para admirar a su joven hija de pies a cabeza, no pronunció palabra…sólo la miraba ya que muy pocas veces la veía así vestida, con vestido, maquillada, zapatos de tacón, se veía hermosa, su niña ya era...toda una mujer.

– Te ves preciosa Videl, me recuerdas tanto a tu madre cuando éramos jóvenes.

– Gracias papá.

– ¿Saldrás con ese muchacho, verdad?

– Sí, Gohan me invitó a cenar.

– Muy bien divierte, pero te quiero de regreso a las nueve en punto.

– Pero papá no soy una niña pequeña, ya soy una adulta–dice–tengo dieciocho años, por lo menos déjame regresar un poco más tarde.

– Está bien, a las nueve y treinta.

– Papá–pronunció en tono irritado.

– Bueno capté el mensaje, a las diez.

– ¡Papá! –gritó molesta.

– Bueno a las once, pero ni un minuto más… ¿te quedó claro?

Videl asintió en silencio, a lo cual Mr. Satán sólo tomó el control remoto del televisor de pantalla plana de 45 pulgadas, que colgaba en una de las paredes de su oficina para prenderlo, la primera imagen que vieron fue la de cierto comercial que le recordó a Videl, el verdadero propósito de su visita.

– Pareciera que en esa televisora te aman, cada cinco minutos pasan el mismo comercial.

– No tiene nada de malo que muestren la grande que soy, hija–al terminar se rió a carcajadas que inundaron cada rincón de la oficina.

– Papá, antes de irme me gustaría discutir un pequeño asunto contigo, de mucha seriedad.

– Claro... ¿qué necesita la princesa de papá?

– Durante mucho tiempo tuve sospechas sobre algo, que fueron confirmadas entretanto lo ocurrido con Majin Buu, a lo que me refiero...es que averigüé que tú no derrotaste a Cell a lo cual te tengo una pregunta– terminó Videl lo más sería posible pero sin sonar muy irrespetuosa.

– Te escucho–apagando el televisor sin mirar a su hija a la cara.

– ¿Por qué le mentiste al mundo y a mí, sobre tu supuesta victoria sobre Cell?

– Siéntate–señalándole uno de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio–antes de responder yo te hago una pregunta, tú dices que lo sospechabas… ¿desde cuándo?

Sentándose con cuidado para no arrugar su vestido–Los primeros par de años creí fielmente en tu relato heroico sin cuestionarlo, pero al pasar los años y ver que casi no entrenabas, que te dedicabas a asistir a fiestas, que cada semana estabas con una mujer diferente que claramente sólo estaba contigo por tu dinero, y por último…viendo tus combates en los torneos en los cuales mostrabas una técnica de lucha como decirlo sin que me malinterpretes, muy escaza–pronunció sin apartar la mirada sobre su padre serio y en silencio frente a ella.

– Continúa.

– Sobre los combatientes misterios que participaron en ese torneo, siempre decías que todo eran trucos pero como podrían ser trucos…al verlos lanzar golpes que producían grietas en el suelo, ver o mejor dicho no poder ver sus movimientos ya que eran tan rápidos que ni la cámara podría grabarlos, aún más después de verte siendo lanzado de la plataforma como si nada, sin duda alguna, tus destrezas como guerrero no se igualaban ni remotamente a de las mostradas por los otros competidores...incluyendo a Cell, por supuesto. Así fue como no creí más en tu relato–terminó con su argumento–ahora te toca responder mi pregunta, papá.

Aclarándose la garganta replicó–Comencemos desde el comienzo, sé que parezco disco rayado diciendo "es un truco" "es un truco", pero antes del inicio del Juego de Cell, yo creía que eso eran efectivamente eso…sólo trucos, caprichos de percepción, simples ilusiones, al llegar el día golpeé a Cell con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo no tuvieron resultado sobre él–declaró entrelazando los dedos de sus manos–para cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, Cell me había arrojado fuera de la plataforma.

Videl asintió en silencio, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

– Me quedé atónito, al ver lo que ocurría frente a mí, tal y como tu dijiste su fuerza y velocidad eran irreales, pero lo que más me hizo sentir insignificante fue al ver que un niño, un niño–recalcó fuertemente–poseía más agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia entre otras cosas, que yo, yo que soy el campeón del mundo, aquel en el cual las esperanzas del mundo estaban centradas, el hombre que fue enviado a salvar el mundo–dice agachando la cabeza–me sentí humillado, como si no valiera nada, no era nada.

Su hija continúa escuchando.

– Recuerdo que hubo una gran explosión y al final tan rápido como aparecieron…desaparecieron, pero respondiendo tu pregunta más directamente, lo hice porque quería sentirme triunfador, que mi familia, que el mundo estuviera orgulloso de mí, su campeón, su héroe, su salvador–afirmó regresando la mirada hacia su hija–y siendo honesto, la idea de poseer dinero en grandes cantidades me corrompió, la codicia siempre fue mi debilidad, en una ocasión intente decir la verdad...no obstante al imaginar la reacción del público, su odio hacia mí por engañarlos, me asustó mucho, seriamos rechazados por todos, perderíamos la casa y el dinero, en donde viviríamos y que comeríamos, así que no me atreví a hacerlo, lamento mucho hija...que veas que tu padre no es más, que un fraude y un mentiroso egoísta.

– Papá yo…

– Perdóname por favor–dijo con la voz quebrada–no te culpo si sientes vergüenza al ser mi hija, debes estás muy molesta por mentirme.

– No papá no siento vergüenza de ser tu hija, es cierto que experimente con poco de decepción y enojo, cosa que me dolió…no lo niego pero aún así te perdono y no es necesario que seas el héroe del mundo para que me sintiera orgullosa de ti, siempre lo he estado a pesar de tus errores–terminó sonriendo.

Mr. Satán se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su hija y pronunciando un simple pero sincero, gracias.

El momento familiar fue interrumpido, por uno de los sirvientes de la mansión que anunciaba la llegada de cierto joven de cabello negro, tanto padre como hija caminaron hasta la estancia donde encontraron, a un nervioso Gohan vestido con un traje negro y un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

– Buenas noches Mr. Satán, buenas noches Videl–saludó Gohan.

– Buenas noches Gohan–pronunciaron al unísono.

– Toma Videl–extendiendo su brazo para entregar el ramo de rosas.

– Gracias Gohan, están hermosas–dijo ocultando un poco su rostro del mismo color de las rojas, con las flores.

– Bueno muchacho, sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo pero si llegas a herir a mi hijita sentimentalmente, no sé cómo pero te mato… ¿te quedó claro? –aseveró cruzándose los brazos en el pecho.

– Sí señor, entiendo…no se preocupe, nunca me aprovecharía de ella.

– Además papá, Gohan no es esa clase de chico.

– Muy bien diviértanse, pero la quiero de regreso a las nueve–afirmó severo.

– Papá, acordamos que a las once–dándole una mirada furiosa.

– Está bien a las once pero, ni un segundo más–suspiró derrotado.

Y después de un beso de despedida a su hija, Mr. Satán contempló a la pareja retirándose para disfrutar de su velada, apunto de regresar a su oficina…el mayordomo pedía a gritos la ayuda del campeón mundial.

– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

– ¡Mr. Satán venga rápido!... ¡es una emergencia!–gritó el lacayo, recuperando el aliento.

– ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

– El señor Buu hace un rato nos dijo que tenía hambre y lo alimentamos, pero no quedó satisfecho y entró a la bodega de alimentos y se los ha comido todos, no ha dejado nada y…

– Eso no es problema, envía mañana a alguien al supermercado para que reponga todo.

– Señor por favor permítame continuar es que me interrumpió, luego de devorar toda la comida dijo que aún tenía hambre y entró a su salón donde guarda todos sus trofeos, medallas y el cinturón del campeonato mundial, y usando lo que parece una antena en su cabeza, comenzó a convertir sus reconocimientos en dulces y pasteles...se lo está comiendo todo.

– ¡Qué mis trofeos, Buu detente, no mi título de campeón!–gritó mientras corría a su salón de trofeos a toda velocidad.

Y los gritos desesperados de Mr. Satán, resonaron por toda la mansión.

**Fin**


End file.
